


Rainbow Pens

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Relationship, immigrant michael, just a little, little angsty, pining Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy loves Michael. He loves it even more when he's able to help him.





	Rainbow Pens

It wasn’t even a month into senior year and Michael had already gone from ten pens to two. The two left? Blue and black. The most boring colors, according to Michael. So, here the two of them were, at Walmart in search of more pens.

Michael wasn’t born in the states. He didn’t move here until fourth grade, giving him a great disadvantage with any type of learning. His English was bad but on the better side, thanks to Jeremy’s consistent behavior and making sure that Michael was always learning. But, that didn’t stop him from having a hard time with any notes he took.

It was seventh grade when Jeremy’s dad bought a giant pack of pens for Jeremy to use in school. Michael used them even more, switching colors in notes in their history class. That was the first class he ever got an A in. Seeing that Michael used them more than Jeremy did, he gave them to him to use for all his classes.

There were only two problems with the addiction to colorful papers that Michael developed. One, the lesser common of the two, was that the ink ran out making the pen useless. The other, more common and it became even more common in high school, was that they would be either stolen, borrowed and never returned, or lost.

Again, it wasn’t even a month into senior year and Michael was down to two out of ten. This was a problem that Jeremy was keen to fix.

Jeremy always demanded to pay for them, saying it was only him trying to help. Michael’s moms weren’t able to hold stable jobs, making it hard to pay for school and supplies in general. When he is able to afford his own pens, it’s usually a pack of three or four. If he was lucky, there would be a sale and he’d be able to get a pack of ten.

Jeremy was determined to get him a pack of more.

“How about these?” He pulled a pack off the shelf, showing off to Michael, who shook his head.

“That brands ink smears no matter how long has passed.” Michael had become a pen expert over the years, favoring certain brands over the other. He pulled over a smaller pack from a different brand and showed it off to Jeremy. “This?”

“There aren’t many options.” Jeremy explained, taking it out of his hands and putting it back on the shelf. “You need more than three.”

“I don’t want to spend too much of your money.”

Jeremy smiled, enjoying Michael’s accent. It was pure and different than the robust speaking found in their area. No matter how long Michael stayed in the country, his accent stayed the same. It seemed to reset at the end of summer, when he came back from visiting his homeland.

“So?” Jeremy argued, pulling out another package. “I’m helping you just like I always have.”

Michael looked over the proposed package, seeing the collection of twenty pens in Jeremy’s hands. “Are you sure?” He moved to look at the price and Jeremy covered it before he could see.

“Yes.”

“You covered the thing. That means it’s expensive.” Michael assumed, looking to Jeremy’s eyes. They made eye contact, making Jeremy’s face grow a little red. He looked away.

“Michael, they’ll get their use.” He explained cautiously, keeping his eyes locked to the pens. “Plus, it has two of each other meaning you can keep half of them at home just in case you lose them.”

Michael hesitated before agreeing. “Good point.” He reached for the pens but Jeremy pulled them away.

“I’m paying.”

“I did not say I wasn’t going to let you.”

“You were.” Jeremy motioned to his arm. “If you hold it, you’ll pay for it. I’ve known you long enough to know that, Michael.”

Michael sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Okay.”

Jeremy smiled, glancing up at him before starting to walk towards the register. Michael was always hesitant with getting help. It’s been years, but Jeremy’s heart still skips every time Michael lets him. And it always will, even if Michael runs off with someone else.


End file.
